2019 Pacific hurricane season (Massive Explosion 666)
The 2019 Pacific hurricane season was a really active, costly and deadly one, producing 25 total depressions, 21 storms, 13 hurricanes, 10 of which reached major status, 3 of which reached the highest category possible and it almost killed 1000 people. Contents 1 Seasonal forecasts 2 Systems 2.1 Tropical Storm Alvin 2.2 Hurricane Barbara 2.3 Hurricane Cosme 2.4 Tropical Depression Four-E 2.5 Tropical Storm Dalila 2.6 Hurricane Erick 2.7 Hurricane Flossie 2.8 Tropical Storm Gil 2.9 Tropical Depression Nine-E 2.10 Hurricane Henriette 2.11 Tropical Storm Hone 2.12 Hurricane Ivo 2.13 Hurricane Iona 2.14 Hurricane Juliette 2.15 Hurricane Kiko 2.16 Tropical Storm Lorena 2.17 Tropical Depression Seventeen-E 2.18 Hurricane Narda 2.19 Hurricane Octave 2.20 Hurricane Priscilla 2.21 Tropical Storm Raymond 2.22 Tropical Depression Twenty Two-E 2.23 Hurricane Sonia 2.24 Hurricane Tico 2.25 Tropical Storm Velma 3 Storm names 4 Season effects 5 Retirement Seasonal forecasts On May 28, 2019, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration released its annual forecast, predicting an 85% chance of an above-average season in both the Eastern and Central Pacific basins, with a total of 17–23 named storms, 8–14 hurricanes, and 5–9 major hurricanes. The reason for their outlook was the absence of El Niño, which reduces vertical wind shear across the basin. In addition, many global computer models expected a multi-decade cycle that favored much warmer than average sea surface temperatures that had been ongoing since 2014 to continue, in contrast to the 1995-2013 period, which featured below normal activity. On May 30, the Servicio Meteorológico Nacional (SMN) issued its first forecast for the season, predicting a total of 19 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes to develop. Tropical Storm Alvin Hurricane Barbara Hurricane Cosme Tropical Depression Four-E Tropical Storm Dalila Hurricane Erick Hurricane Flossie Tropical Storm Gil Tropical Depression Nine-E Hurricane Henriette Tropical Storm Hone Hurricane Ivo Hurrricane Iona Hurricane Juliette Hurricane Kiko Tropical Storm Lorena Hurricane Mario Tropical Depression Seventeen-E Hurricane Narda Hurricane Octave Hurricane Priscilla Tropical Storm Raymond Tropical Depression Twenty Two-E Hurricane Sonia Hurricane Tico Tropical Storm Velma Storm names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Mario, which replaced Manuel. Alvin Ivo Raymond Barbara Juliette Sonia Cosme Kiko Tico Dalila Lorena Velma Erick Mario Wallis (Unused) Flossie Narda Xina (Unused) Gil Octave York (Unused) Henriette Priscilla Zelda (Unused) For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names slated for use in 2019 are shown below. Hone and Iona were used. Akoni (Unused) Ema (Unused) Hone Iona Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Pacific hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:2019 Pacific hurricane season Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Above-average seasons